


Lorcan Darcy's Adventures Season 2

by CillianChamp



Series: The Darcy Triplets Storiverse [11]
Category: DC Super Hero Girls (Web Series 2015), Ed Edd n Eddy, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Original Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:48:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28119474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CillianChamp/pseuds/CillianChamp
Summary: Sometime after the first season, Lorcan hasn't' heard from Cillian and Lilly in six months. When the Secret Darcy has appeared, Lorcan knew that he must stop them. In the second part of the season, Lorcan and Ellie formed a bond with each other after discover that she's the secret darcy. In the third and final part of the season, Shining Armor and Cadence announces the tournament callled the Interdimensional Grand Championship.
Series: The Darcy Triplets Storiverse [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1470425





	Lorcan Darcy's Adventures Season 2

**Author's Note:**

> Part C became the beginning of the Interdimensional Grand Championship story arc.

It's been six months since the carnival, Lorcan looks outside of the stars.


End file.
